


Angels and Nightcrawlers

by LadyHoundoom358



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Depression, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Religious Guilt, Self-Acceptance, Top!Warren, Wings, bottom!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHoundoom358/pseuds/LadyHoundoom358
Summary: Kurt hates that his feelings for Warren go deeper than respect or admiration. Will the Beautiful Angel find a way to love the little mutant who doesn't love himself?





	Angels and Nightcrawlers

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.  
> This is yaoi.  
> Please review.   
> Enjoy.

The warm spring wind blew through the large open window and ruffled the soft fur on Kurt's chest. But he did not feel it. Nor did he see the ceiling above him that his eyes seemed so focused on. He was only partially aware of the bed under him but knew that its blankets came only to his waist. The only thing he could feel in the stillness of his room was the terrible emptiness inside himself. The emptiness had long since stopped being painful as it had returned every night as he would stare at some space between him and the dark ceiling. It occurred to him that he was looking at the darkness itself because, like the void inside him, it was never familiar or comfortable, simply there. He laughed once, hearing how hollow the sound was to his own ears, at the irony of the situation. The emptiness existed because of all of the emotions he kept bottled up during each day he stayed at the mansion, yet it was more real than any of the joy or bubbly energy he showed to his friends. He laughed again with just as little heart. How could he call those people his friends when he was too afraid and ashamed to be honest with them? Here, in the dark silence of this room, was the only place where he could analyze what raged in his heart and only when that same heart had become completely vapid. He thought about his emotions and still he could not feel them. Another cold laugh.

It was time. He knew it was time to accept something, as he did every night, that he tried so desperately to bury in the daylight hours. He was evil. It was not that he was truly a demon, despite what people might think and say if they saw him, but rather that he had committed an unforgivable sin against God. He was in love with another man. And not just any man but Warren. The literal angel who had swooped down from the heavens and captured his heart in those strong hands with every word spoken in that warm, kind voice. He was the gorgeous, nay, magnificent creature of Kurt's desire.

Kurt closed his eyes and let himself imagine being held in his sweet Angel's arms. Gentle fingers stroking through his hair. Soft wings surrounding them as clear yellow eyes locked with kind blue. Moist, rose petal lips descending on his own. Kurt scrunched up his face and clenched his fists in his hair. This was wrong. He should not be having these kinds of thoughts. These despicable emotions should not exist in the heart of a devoted catholic like himself. But the thoughts persisted, pushing themselves into his mind. Those hands now played with the fur on his chest and stomach and a warm tongue swirled in his mouth. Kurt felt himself harden and gave in, as he always did, to the evil his body craved.

The blue mutant shoved his pants and boxers down around his ankles and he spread his knees to the side. He reached down, slowly stroking his stiff member and imagining that it was Warren. But his three-fingered hand felt wrong compared to his image of what Warren's might feel like. The dream man was now on top of Kurt, kissing his neck and chest and playing with his nipples. Kurt tried to use his other hand to replicate the feeling but again it was wrong. Angel would be preparing him by now, slim fingers thrusting in and out of him. He had no choice, with both of his hands occupied, but to bring the tip of his tail to his entrance. He rubbed around the outside before pushing the spaded appendage in just as the fantasy entered him as well. The rubbery spade scraped along his inner walls but the flexible tail was not wide or hard enough to satisfy him. But when it touched that magic place inside himself, the pleasure was undeniable. The boy arched his back and sped up his ministrations. His bottom lip was held tightly between his teeth to keep him from moaning and his eyes were closed both as a way to block out the mental images and let them run rampant. After a few minutes he snapped and came onto his stomach. He knew that it was going to soak into the sheets and mat his fur but he didn't care as fatigue seeped into his muscles. He pulled up his pants and underwear and curled onto his side, the smell of what he had done piercing his nostrils. He planned to wake early and change everything so that no one would know. But, for now, he lay in bed with tears streaming down his face.

He hated himself. He hated the abomination he was. He despised the way he tainted the image of his pure, clean, beautiful Angel with these wretched thoughts and disgusting actions. He was even mad at himself for thinking of Warren as his. Such an amazing man could never, should never, love him in return. He was evil and corrupt, even his body was demented. He loved the older man and somewhere in his heart, he wanted to be loved the same way but he knew that, even by the one in a billion chance Warren did show him some kind of real affection, it would be wrong. This vile love and deformed body was a curse he wouldn't wish on anyone else so it stood to reason that he would have to shoulder the burden himself. He fell into a fitful sleep of anger, sadness, and pain, preparing to don the mask of the energetic teenager he was expected to be during the day.

()()()()()

It was Sunday, a day when everyone decided to sleep in later than usual which made it easier for Kurt to slip his sheets into the laundry, take a quick shower, and replace said sheets before anyone woke up. He had become quite adept at this ritual and was certain that no one in the mansion knew about it. Sunday was also the day when all of the students scrambled to do the homework they had put off. Kurt, however, had spent his four years of high school creating the habit of always doing his homework on Friday evening so that he could have his Sunday to do just as he was now, lounging on the roof of the institute and letting the sun soak into his fur. He loved to feel the warmth throughout his body as he lay on his back, head pillowed in his hands and eyes closed against the blinding rays of light. He was at peace. But just as with every time he was at peace, his mind began to wander to darker things.

Amanda. He really had liked her. She made him feel like he wasn't a freak and made him believe that the crushes he'd had on boys in the past had just been a phase, been meaningless. When he met Warren he learned that it was the truth, but also that Amanda had been the same. He tried to keep her in his heart by reminding himself that she cared about the real him and not just his hologram. She never pushed him to go without it at school or judged him for not being ready. After the battle with Apocalypse, when they were still rebuilding the mansion, Kurt had told the school that he was a mutant and rejoined his friends as a loyal X-Man but he wasn't comfortable walking around in his true form. He was glad that those who knew, understood and he was happier still that he could trust Amanda to care for him regardless of his looks. She was his anchor to a world where happiness was possible. But a few weeks ago she had broken up with him. She'd said that she had tried to ignore the signs but couldn't take feeling like a second choice anymore. Kurt had let her go, knowing that he didn't really love her and that it wasn't fair to her to make her deal with him. She deserved better.

A shadow blocked out the light enough that he could open his eyes. Who he saw made him gasp and jump back a little.

"Warren? Vhat are you doing up here?"

Warren came to sit next to the blue boy.

"I was out for a flight, saw you up here, and thought I'd hang out. Do you mind?"

"No. I-I'm okay."

Angel's smile dropped.

"You seem tense. What's on your mind?"

Part of Kurt told him to bolt but he decided that if this was the only interaction he was going o have with the man, he would take any opportunity.

"Amanda."

"What about her?"

"Ve broke up."

"Oh. I understand. Who ended it?"

"That's a little complicated."

"How so?"

"Vell, she was the first to say something but I think, in my heart, I'd let her go long before zat."

"I see."

The young man looked so sad as he sat with his knees to his chest and his tail wrapped around him.

"You'll find someone else. You've got a lot going for you."

"No I don't. I'm horrible."

"Kurt, I don't ever want to hear you say that again!"

The blue youth looked at him in shock.

"Look, I get it, things didn't work out and since you had more time to get used to the idea, you didn't let your feelings out. I've been there and I was in the same funk you're in now. All you have to do is let your emotions take control and cry it out."

"Vhat? No! I'm not going to cry about this."

Warren reached out, grabbing Nightcrawler around the waist, and pulled him into his lap. He held the boy to him and brought his wings in front of him like a shield. When Kurt didn't resist he lessened his grip a bit.

"Just let it go, you'll feel better."

"I'm fine."

"You said you were horrible. You are not bad or disgusting or evil in any way, Kurt. You are a kind, caring, fun kid and once you get this weight off of you, you'll see that."

Kurt stared straight ahead. The words spoken by this man and the strong arms that held him hurt so bad. He ached to be held tighter but also wanted to pull away. He was angry at himself and his blasphemous heart. He was confused as to why it was always, always, him that got the short end of the stick. But more that anything, he was sad that everything Warren did both gave life to his hopes and crushed them at the same time. Those kind words were those of a friend and teacher and this firm, tender embrace was only meant to help him open up. He wanted more but he didn't want to want more. And so, staring at those stunning wings, his body began to shake as he let himself sob.

Warren felt the younger mutant's body convulse as he wept in his arms. He wanted to console the boy further, hold him tighter, but knew that it was for the best to remain silent. If he let his heart pour out, he would no doubt say something wrong. He wanted Kurt to look at him with that smile that made him warm inside. Wanted him to bounce around and play and laugh. He just wanted Kurt to be happy. But, still, he wanted them to be happy together. He knew that Kurt's religion looked at homosexuality as a sin and that any advances he made would only push him away. He felt Kurt quake against his chest and suddenly heard him say something between sobs that broke Angel's heart.

"Vhy don't things ever work out the way zey should?"

The older man wanted so badly to answer him and ease his pain but even if he did, he would have been able to provide little more than an inconclusive 'I don't know.' With the current state of things, he decided to stay quiet.

After a few minutes, Kurt's eyes ran dry. He still shivered from the aftershocks of emotion but the tears refused to fall. His head was spinning and his body felt heavy but he hadn't felt this good in a long time. For a moment there was no self loathing, no anger, no confusion, no sorrow. He felt empty again but it was different. Instead of his feelings killing and devouring each other, it was almost as if they weren't there at all. He could fall to the center of the earth or blow away with the wind and he didn't care. He felt free.

"You okay now, Kurt?"

"Ja. I sink so."

"Come on, you need to have some fun."

He stood up, taking Kurt with him before releasing the boy.

"Fun?"

"We'll do an easy run through in the Danger Room. No goal, no time limit, no competition, just fun."

"Alright. I'll suit up and meet you there." With that he disappeared in a cloud of sulfurous smoke. Warren smiled after him and flew off to get ready as well.

They met outside the Danger Room in their respective costumes. They walked in together and scanned the completely empty metal room. Warren spoke in a clear voice to the automated computer.

"Level 3, basic run."

The room came to life. Tentacles with claws or hooks emerged from the wall and the previously hidden lasers also made themselves known. The machines started to attack them and both men dodged easily. Level 3 was for beginners and, before long, they both fell into a state where they could defend themselves with their peripheral vision alone.

"Want to kick it up a notch?" Warren called from across the room.

"Level 5 should be good." Kurt replied happily. He really was having a good time.

"Increase to level 5."

Everything sped up and it became a little tougher. They could no longer slack off entirely but it was still fairly relaxed so each of them watched the other as much as they could. Kurt was standing, upside down, on the bottom of the observation and control room, watching Warren maneuver through a field of lasers. The way the man flew was so graceful and precise. This angel was nothing like a dove or songbird, rather a bird of prey searching for a good hunt. Kurt very much enjoyed watching him swoop and dive before coming back up again. The older man turned toward him and Nightcrawler saw his smiling face transform into one of near panic. Kurt turned too late. A clawed tentacle caught him around his chest and trapped one of his arms. Before he could port away, or even properly struggle, he was thrown hard into a wall. The impact knocked the breath from his lungs and pain blossomed in the back of his skull. The last thing he heard before slipping into unconsciousness was Warren ordering the computer to cancel the run and then the same man's voice crying his name.

When Kurt opened his eyes the walls and ceiling were stark white, he was lying on a soft bed, and his head was throbbing. He blinked a few times to try and ease the pain as his memory cleared. He had been knocked out in the Danger Room so he figured he was now in the medical room. He tried to sit up and noticed a weight on his stomach which stirred when he moved. He looked down and saw Warren sitting next to the bed, staring up at him intently, a mix of worry and relief evident on his face. The man had apparently been lying on top of him in concern.

"Warren? Vhat are you..."

"Kurt, are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Kurt dropped his eyes. His body was tired and his brain pulsed in pain. He couldn't do this right now.

"No."

"Are you sure? Are you positive you're alright?"

"No." His voice shook and there seemed to be some strange emotion behind it.

"Kurt, I want to help you."

"No."

"What are you talking about? Why are you only saying 'no'." Warren touched his shoulder and was immediately shoved away.

"No!"

Warren pulled back and hung his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is my fault."

"No." Kurt gasped and tried to assure Warren that he wasn't to blame.

"Yes it is. If I had been watching better...If I had reacted sooner...I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"No."

"Then why won't you talk to me?"

Kurt turned away from Warren but the older mutant wasn't having it. He stood up and gripped the young man's arms so that he had to look at him.

"Tell me what's wrong."

The answer he got was barely above a whisper.

"I love you."

Angel dropped his arms and stayed, standing, next to the bed.

"What?"

"I love you."

"...I..."

"But I don't want to. It's sick and wrong to be in love with another man. I hate vhat I am."

"Kurt, there's nothing wrong with it."

"But...The Bible..."

"Has been changed countless times over the ages. Listen to my reasoning here. God is perfect, right? He never makes mistakes?"

"Ja."

"And the Devil can only influence you through your choices, killers and thieves chose to do that, right?"

"Zat's true."

"Did you choose to be gay?"

Kurt thought for a moment.

"No...I didn't."

"Then God meant for you to be gay. He has a plan in the works."

"Zat makes sense but...Are you sure?"

"Of course. He has the same plan for me."

"Vhat?"

Warren quickly leaned in and placed his lips on Kurt's. The kiss was as soft and sweet as the blue boy's lips and remained chaste as that was what Kurt deserved in a first kiss. Kurt was stunned and couldn't move for a moment. The lips pressed so lightly against his felt just like one of his dreams. He shyly returned the kiss as Warren threaded his fingers through Kurt's hair. The strong hands massaging his scalp gently felt so good, so soothing, that it made the boy moan quietly. Warren pulled back and his blue eyes met with Kurt's gold.

"Warren?"

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"How do I know zis is real? It feels so much like a dream."

"I'm the same. I'm so scared that if I take my hand away from you, you'll disappear."

Kurt reached up and touched the hand in his hair. He brought it to his face and kissed the older man's palm.

"I need to know that I'm not going to vake up."

"What do I need to do to prove that I'm here and that I love you?"

Kurt blushed under his fur and his cheeks turned a light shade of purple. Warren thought it was adorable and committed the sight to memory.

"Vill you...Vill you sleep with me?"

"Are you sure you're ready for something like that? As much as I do want it, I don't want you to feel rushed or uncomfortable."

"In my dreams, the feelings are always hazy and vhen I try to do it myself, it doesn't feel right. I want to know what the real you is like."

"Alright, but you're still hurt so not now. Okay?"

"Vhat about tonight then?"

"Well aren't you impatient all of a sudden?"

"I like to sink of it as a healthy curiosity."

warren laughed and ruffled his hair.

"I'll go get Hank and tell him you're conscious. If he says you're ready to get up, then we'll just hang out and get to know each other better."

"And tonight?"

"I'll drop by your room at about 10:30."

"I love you."

It felt so good to say it out loud.

"I love you too, Kurt."

But it felt even better to hear it returned.

Warren kissed Kurt softly on the forehead, amused by how the fur tickled his lips, and left to get Hank McCoy. When he returned, with Beast in tow, the large, blue man set to work examining the smaller, blue boy. Angel smiled at the image and thought about how easily they could be mistaken as father and son if they didn't talk. The thought of Kurt's parents entered his mind. It was true that they were in Germany and thus wouldn't find out about them unless Kurt told them but, with the younger man being so loyal by nature, there was a good chance he would. They might not be as accepting of the change as their son had been and he was afraid of what that might do to Kurt. He shook his head. They had taken him in, despite his appearance, and raised him and loved him as their own. They would understand. Warren snapped out of his thoughts as Hank started asking Kurt about his condition.

"Have you had any nausea or dizziness?"

"No. I'm a little hungry but fine altogezer."

"Any muscle spasms?"

"None."

"Pain anywhere other than your head?"

"My back is a bit sore from when I hit but nosing serious."

"Excellent. The swelling has gone down considerably and there doesn't seem to be any permanent damage. I think you're just fine."

"So, I can get up?"

"Sure. As long as you don't do anything too strenuous."

"How strenuous can I go?" He glanced at Warren for a second.

"As long as you don't hit your head again, you can go wild. But if you start to feel woozy I want you to stop whatever you're doing. Got it?"

"Ja. It's a deal."

"Warren, can you keep an eye on him the rest of the day?"

"No problem, Hank."

The larger man left and Angel moved to follow him.

"Vhere are you going?"

"You need to get dressed. I'm giving you some privacy."

Kurt looked down at himself and noticed, for the first time, that he only had on his underwear under the blanket. He pulled said blanket up further and blushed.

"I don't have any clothes."

"I brought those down for you about an hour ago." Warren said pointing to the other side of the bed.

On a table lay a pair of faded blue jeans and a gray 'Stone Syphers' T-shirt. The older man left the room so Kurt could dress. When the blue mutant was done, he stepped out of the room and found Warren waiting for him.

"So, what do you want to do first?"

Kurt opened his mouth but his stomach spoke up for him. Kurt blushed again and Warren laughed.

"I guess that answers my question."

"I did say that I was kind of hungry."

"Well let's get some food in you then."

The two of them walked up the stairs and into the kitchen. Warren opened the fridge and Kurt got the plates.

"Ham sandwiches okay?"

"Ja. Do we have any apples in there?"

"Yeah, you want one?"

"I like to put apple slices on ham sandwiches."

"Okay. That actually sounds really good, I think I'll try it."

Each made a sandwich to his own liking. Kurt loaded his up with as much stuff as he could while Warren kept his simple. As they ate, they talked, asking random questions and learning more about each other.

Warren learned that Kurt was allergic to bee stings, his favorite book series was Lord of the Rings, his favorite movie was Pirates of the Caribbean, he used to purr in his sleep as a child, and the first time he ever teleported was when he was 6 and he wanted to get away from some people who were throwing rocks at him. When Angel heard about the purring, he'd laughed and said it was adorable but hearing about those people who had abused the boy, made him pull Kurt into his chest to try and stop him from reliving it.

Kurt learned that the older man had no allergies, had found out his sexuality at the age of 12 and had had his heart broken by his best friend and first love, his favorite book series was the Dragon Bone Chair trilogy, his favorite movie, ironically, was Angels and Demons, and when he had first started growing his wings, at age 9, he had tried to cut them off. When Kurt asked him why he would do that, he answered very simply.

"I was 9. I wanted to be normal."

Kurt could understand that. Warren saw him look at his three-fingered hands almost sadly and kept talking.

"I'm glad I failed though. I've grown to love my wings and can't imagine a day without them."

"I have the same thing with my tail. I would go nuts vithout it."

They had a lot of other things in common as well. They both loved Doctor Who, hated the Twilight series, had a slight fear of snakes, and would not eat cherries. And that was just the tip of the iceberg. After they cleaned up, they spent hours walking around the grounds and chatting about whatever topic came up. The personality traits that had sparked the love for each of them had not diminished and the imperfections they found in each other only deepened their feelings.

Eventually dinner time rolled around and the two of them were called inside. They sat next to each other and seamlessly became just friends. They had decided earlier on that they wanted to keep the relationship private. If there was any reason to say anything, they would not hesitate but until the moment presented itself they were content to be secret. After dinner they each went to hang out with their own people. A small smile shared between them confirmed that they were only letting the anticipation build for the night ahead.

()()()()()

It was 9:30 when everyone went to bed. Kurt, Evan, and Bobby had stayed up as late as they could to play Call of Duty. Bobby had the most experience and best manual dexterity so he won easily but the other two were so amazed by his skill that they didn't care. They would have kept playing but it was a school night and Scott would kill them if they weren't ready in the morning, despite them all being seniors. So now it was 10:23 and Kurt was sitting in his room, in his boxers only, waiting for Angel to show up. Every slight wind that ruffled the curtains made his breath hitch with how much he wanted it to be Warren.

Kurt had thought hard about how to greet the older man. If he should be seductive, maybe laying on the bed completely naked with just a blanket covering his privates or if he should have stayed fully clothed and let Warren undress him. He finally decided to keep it simple and not do anything too drastic. This night would be special. But he couldn't help but wonder what kind of lover Warren would be. Would he be slow and soft to make him whimper and writhe? Would he tease until Kurt begged for release? Would he be direct, maybe even rough, or talk dirty to make the younger one scream? And now that Kurt's mind had wandered to this place, how big was Warren? Kurt had only ever seen his own, would Warren be...Oh, crap, he didn't have any lube. Would Angel think to bring some?

Kurt had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice another presence in the room until the man spoke to him.

"God, you're beautiful, Kurt."

The boy's head snapped up and a deep blush colored his face a bright violet. Warren stood just inside the window in a pair of loose sweatpants, clearly thinking along the same lines as Kurt. He turned to close and lock the window but left the curtains open so the moonlight could illuminate the room. He walked over to the boy on the bed.

"Is the door locked?"

"Ja."

"Good."

The older mutant captured Kurt in a warm kiss that had him melting instantly. The kiss deepened quickly and before long, tongues were sliding against each other in conjoined mouths. When they could no longer stay together, for need of air, Warren gently pushed Kurt back onto the bed and climbed on top of him to nuzzle the side of his neck.

"So beautiful." These whispered words tickled Kurt's fur and made him shiver.

"Oh, Angel."

"You're the real angel here, Kurt. My sweet, wonderful, blue angel."

Kurt reached out and pulled him into another passionate kiss. As their tongues danced, Warren ran his hands over the boy's lean body. He was soft and warm with firm muscle and, when the older man's thumbs brushed over his stiff nipples, the way his spine curved up was simply divine. The kiss broke again but Warren did not stop. He trailed his mouth up Kurt's jaw and up higher to lick and nibble his ear.

"Mmm, feels so good."

'So Kurt's ears are sensitive. Let's see what this does.' Warren thought as he gave one long lick around the outside and bit, ever so slightly, on the pointed tip.

"Ahh, yes, Warren."

"You are incredible, My Love. I've never gotten hard from just some kissing and foreplay before."

The blue youth gazed up with half dazed gold eyes that captivated Angel. Suddenly the older man groaned at feeling something strange rubbing his crotch through his pants. He looked down to see the boy's tail fondling him. That long tail made him wonder if it was as sensitive as Kurt's ears. Warren reached down and loosely grasped the appendage and let his fingers graze its length. Kurt shuddered from his very core. The pleasured expressions he made were truly the most arousing things that Angel could imagine. When he gently pinched the tip of the spade, Kurt bit down on his lower lip to keep from releasing a loud gasp of bliss. Warren was disappointed. He leaned in close to the fuzzy mutant's face.

"Don't do that, Kurt. I want to hear you." He licked the boy's lip and brought his tail up as well. He wrapped his soft lips around the spade and sucked on it lightly. Kurt let loose a cry of pleasure.

"Mien Gott, Warren!"

Warren dropped the tail altogether.

"See, it feels better when you don't hold it in."

Kurt was now panting and his erection was making a tent in his boxers. It made Warren's own cock throb to look at the sexy, slim body of his lover. He gripped the waistband of the boy's only piece of clothing and pulled them away slowly. Kurt whimpered at the feeling of cool air caressing his heated dick when it was freed from its confines. Strangely, the 7 inch piece was the only part of Kurt's body without fur but the skin was still silky to Warren's touch. The older man slid downward until he was directly between the blue man's legs. Kurt was slightly confused until he felt that soft, warm tongue run directly along the vein on the underside of his cock. He threw his head into the pillows as the sensation jolted to every nerve in his body. Warren continued to lap around the head and held the base firmly. Kurt barely managed to find his voice.

"Vhat are..."

"The rest of your body is covered in fur and I really wanted to taste your skin."

The only warning Kurt got was a sexy little smirk before Warren wrapped his lips around half of his length. He arched his back and his hands shot into blonde hair as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge by Warren's skilled mouth. He used a low suction, slow, lazy, swirls of his tongue, and even a very slight graze of his teeth to bring Kurt a depth of pleasure he had never before thought possible. The boy moaned uncontrollably as the older man pulled him in deeper until he hit the back of his throat. Being completely surrounded by the warm, wet, talented mouth was mind blowing but when Angel hummed around him, his control broke apart and he was hurled into an intense orgasm. Warren pulled back to the head and swallowed each spurt as it filled his mouth. He released the cock and crawled up to gaze at Kurt's pleasure drunk face.

"You are every bit as delicious as I thought you'd be, My Darling."

Kurt's cloudy eyes slowly focused on Warren's bright ones.

"Warren, fich mich."

The German declaration of desire made the blond's manhood pulse. He loved how lusty and willing the innocent young man had become.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to regret anything."

"Ja. I could never regret a single moment vith you. I want you. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll be as gentle as possible."

Warren pulled a small bottle of lotion out of his pants' pocket before removing the garment and revealing that he had gone commando that night. Kurt gulped at seeing the 9 inch cock. That was going to be thrusting inside him. He heard the snap of the cap opening and watched as the older mutant rubbed some of the lotion into his fingers. Kurt spread his legs to expose his virgin hole. When the first finger slipped inside, he was easily able to remain relaxed.

"Have you ever done anything like this? Fingered yourself or used toys?"

"I've used my tail but it's never enough."

"That makes you sound a little bit slutty, Baby. I like it." Warren kissed him deeply as he quickly inserted a second and third finger.

The blue mutant reveled in the slight burn of being stretched because it didn't really hurt, it was just different. Any discomfort he had felt disappeared when those fingers brushed his prostate.

"Oh, mien Gott!"

Warren made sure to press that spot again and again as he scissored and thrust his fingers. The beautiful moans coming from Nightcrawler's lips were wearing on his control and, after one long, keening cry, caused by a particularly sharp thrust, that control snapped. He pulled his fingers out and hurriedly slicked up his cock with the rest of the lotion. He pressed the head against Kurt's puckered entrance before smoothly sinking into his tight heat. Angel crashed their lips together and swallowed the cry of pain from the boy. He continued to push inside until he was buried to the hilt then stopped to let Kurt get used to the intrusion. Kurt was shivering as he let the pain fade away and his muscles relaxed. After a few minutes he was able to unclench his hands from the sheets and circle his arms around Angel's neck.

"Move. Please."

Warren was slow and tender as he pulled out and pushed back in. This was his first time with a virgin and the intense heat and tightness were eroding his mind until he was left with only the instinct for physical gratification and the desire to make his love feel the same. And if the pleasured moans and gasps were any indication, he was doing his job well. He would do anything for Kurt. Said boy found his voice, weak and husky, through his foggy mind.

"Warren, so voll, Ich brauche mehr. Bitte, fich mich mehr."

It seemed that when Kurt's brain was wiped in bliss he reverted back to his natural German. Warren couldn't understand the words, being so slurred in pleasure, but the meaning was loud and clear. He began to thrust harder and faster as he was spurred on by the boy's voice and body. He was addicted to the way Kurt's lithe frame would curl up to meet him and those unintelligible wails of passion. This amazing creature beneath him, spread open for him, was so stunning that he felt himself speeding up again. He reached between them and pumped Kurt in time with their love making, pushing him, once again, into the abyss of release. Feeling the pulsing, clenching muscles around him and the boy's hot sperm coat his hand, combined with that final scream of pleasure, dragged Warren over the edge as well. He spilled himself inside of Kurt and filled his lover to the brim. When he met his absolute peak, his wings snapped open to glow in reflected moonlight as he too let out a cry of release.

As his body became heavy with afterglow Warren collapsed on his side and pulled the younger man into his chest. Kurt cuddled into his warmth and said something that surprised the older man.

"I vant to tell them."

"Who?"

"The rest of the team. I think zey should know."

"Any particular reason?"

"I always hide from the rest of the world and I don't want to hide from my friends. Like you said, it feels better when you don't hold it in."

"Alright, My Love. We'll tell them in the morning, before you go to school."

Kurt groaned at the thought of school and how badly it would hurt in the morning. Warren just chuckled.

"Go to sleep. You'll need the energy later."

At his lover's behest, Kurt fell into a peaceful sleep. The older man stroked his hair for a few moments before he noticed the calm vibrations transferring from Kurt's chest to his.

'So he really does purr. How cute.' He held Kurt closer and followed him into slumber.

()()()()()

When morning came, Kurt learned that he had been right to dread the pain. Despite how gentle Warren had been, the ache in his whole body was brought to the forefront of his mind with each move he made. Warren helped him with everything he could before they walked downstairs for breakfast. Everyone was already seated at the long table when they entered the room.

"Everyone, ve have something to say."

"This may be sudden but, Kurt and I are together."

Wolverine put down his coffee and looked up.

"We know."

"Vhat?!"

Kitty was the next to speak up. "We all kind of figured for, like, a while. Neither of you guys has, like, any acting talent."

"Plus yo room is right next ta ours." Rogue cut in.

"And mine." Evan added.

"Then there's the fact that you both broadcast your emotions in a house with two telepaths." Jean said.

"I was a little surprised to find out you're a screamer, Kurt. Normally you're so quiet." Bobby couldn't help taking that poke.

Kurt's face had been growing steadily darker and he was now hiding it behind his hands.

"You all knew? And you...heard? Ooohh, nooo."

Warren brought him into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

"I thought you wanted them to know?"

"Ja, but I didn't want them to hear us...like zat."

"You realize that none of us really care right Elf?"

The boy peaked out, through his fingers, at Logan.

"Really?"

"We are all mutants here, Kurt." The Professor finally spoke from the head of the table. "None of us has any right to persecute a person for something they cannot choose."

"But, it's embarrassing."

"Are you sorry we did that, Love?"

Kurt flung his arms around Warren.

"Never! I love you more than anything."

"Then we'll do just fine. Now let's eat, and when you get home from school I'll have moved all of your stuff into our room."

They met in a warm, loving kiss and each onlooker, those who had spoken up and those who hadn't, smiled at the new, happy couple.

I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.   
I hope you enjoyed yourselves.  
I made up some stuff but other stuff I did take from the show.   
The translation came from Google so don't blame me if it's wrong.  
It goes something like...  
"Warren, so full, I need more. Please, fuck me more."  
Review.   
I want to know what you thought.


End file.
